


Taste of Youth

by alieasheart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alieasheart/pseuds/alieasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Signcherie is a very special tumblie and for her birthday I wrote a little Rumbelle. It’s not overlong, but I figured I should quit while I’m ahead, so please forgive me for butchering this sweet couple.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Taste of Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SignCherie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/gifts).



> Signcherie is a very special tumblie and for her birthday I wrote a little Rumbelle. It’s not overlong, but I figured I should quit while I’m ahead, so please forgive me for butchering this sweet couple.

“So young” Rumpelstiltskin sighed as he took Belle’s hand in his own, kissing the smooth skin. “You are not so old” Belle countered as he looked at her youth in somewhat envy. “Dearie, I don’t think you know just how old I am” he responded. “I don’t care” she said shrugging, using the hand he’d been kissing to stroke his freshly shaved cheek. “I want to be here with you, and that is all the matters, no matter how old you may or not be” she reminded. Rumpel nodded, he’d learned that lesson and didn’t intend to wreck things again with an unthoughtful word. 

Belle climbed up on her knees, enjoying the silken sheets on her bare knees. Man of his word, but still a man, Rumpel’s eyes went to the skirt, watching as it swirled around her, unconsciously checking for a glimpse of her satin panties. Belle flushed when she noticed, but said nothing to stop him, truly she didn’t mind. He’d been ever so patient with her and she knew it must of been hard, he’d not been with anyone in so long. 

“Are you sure you are ready?” he asked in a low voice, not wanting to push her into anything she didn’t want. “Yes, absolutely” she said excitedly. “Well first things first…” he explained calmly and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Belle relaxed as he held her tight, reaching between them she pulled at the buttons on his shirt, earning an bemused laugh from Rumpel through their kiss “excited I take it?” “Ever so much” was her gleeful response. 

Rumpel shrugged off his shirt with the help of Belle’s quick fingers. Pulling back from the kiss, Belle enjoyed the sight of him, light dusting of hair on his chest, lines of his hips promising more. She could swear she almost saw a blush on his face as she admired him. “Now you?” he asked carefully, still wary to rush her. Belle smirked and popped the first snap of her blouse. “Wait a second Dearie, that’s my job” he mock protested. 

“Sorry Rumpel” she responded warmly dropping her hands from her top. A look of hunger on his face Rumpelstiltskin reached out and began to unfasten all the ties, revealing a blissfully modern yellow lacey bra. “Belle” he sighed happily, excited to see the perfect pair of breasts before him. “I take it you approve?” she teased sweetly. 

“How about I show you Dearie?” he asserted as his arms slid behind her, grasping for the clasp. Freeing her chest from the lacey bind he set it gently aside, looking at her bare chest. “Dearie…” he repeated again, stunned by the sight of her pert breasts, porcelain smooth, taut nipples hardened in the cool air. “May I?” he asked, barely able to restrain himself. “Ye…yes” she said, more shocked at his dismay than anything else. 

Grinning at her like she held the key to the strongest magic he moved closer and kissed her chest. His hands were cool as they slid over her skin. She sighed aloud as he nipped her carefully, tongue snaking out from his lips to lick her bud. One hand slid to her back, leaning her down and settling her on the bed. “This will be easier” he explained  but she just smiled. 

After he’d kissed every inch of her chest he finally relented, making his way slowly down her belly, stopping at the line of her skirt. Belle brought a hand to his hair, giving him a reassuring touch, before lifting her arse from the sheets and reaching behind her to unzip the material and slide it down her legs. Stockings removed long before, all that stood between him and her were a few layers of thin material. 

Needing his own barrier to keep control, Rumpel stared at the final adversary, a pair of frilly yellow panties. Belle bit her lip as she watched him gauge her panties for an exit strategy. Finally Rumpel gathered his courage and lifted his hands to the sides and slid them down her thighs. Dark curls greeted him, the scent of her arousal spurring him on, he couldn’t be a coward, not now. 

Crawling up between her legs he took a moment to appreciate everything that it had taken to get here. The fights, the hurt, the love, everything, but now he knew it was worth it. Hell, with Baelfire safe and nearby, he’d easily give up magic forever just for this moment. Slowly he edged closer, placing a soft kiss on her sex, not going any further. Belle’s fingers knotted again in his hair, “what are you waiting for?” she teased. 

“No Dearie, no waiting, not anymore” he divulged before giving her a long swipe with his tongue. Belle sighed at once, nerves on fire as he laved her. Rumpelstiltskin, her own personal Beast was here, on his belly, pleasuring her. Who would of ever thought? She threw her head back as he found her clit, gentle nibbles sparking twinges of pleasure. 

Not willing to let go of his head, in case he faded away like a figment of her imagination, Belle held tight and let her other hand roam up her own body and squeeze a nipple, like he’d done before. It felt a little tawdry to do so, especially when she saw his eyes flick up and see, but at this moment she didn’t care. 

Rumpel’s hands were on either side of her hips, pulling her in closer when necessary. When she felt a hand disappear she sat up a little just in time to see him sliding a finger inside her tight sex, before chasing it with his tongue. A deep roar of pleasure emanated from her chest as he worked his finger into her, nimble tongue stroking her nub just right. 

“And I thought that your tongue’s only skill was making deals” she chuckled as it swirled round and round her clit. “My beauty, should I take that as a compliment?” he asked, not bothering to lift his face far from her folds. “You may” she laughed, holding in a breath as his hand sped up. 

When he heard three sharp intakes of breath Rumpelstiltskin knew he was close to completing his goal. He pressed into her harder and deeper, sucking strongly on her nub. Belle screamed out his name, ever syllable music to his ears. “Really dearie?” he teased “Rumpel would be easier to call out.” Belle shook her head and grinned, running her fingers through his hair “but that just wouldn’t be as fun.”

[ ](http://duckduckgo.com/?q=signcherie%0A%0ASigncherie%20is%20a%20very%20special%20tumblie%20and%20for%20her%20birthday%20I%20wrote%20a%20little%20Rumbelle.%20It%E2%80%99s%20not%20overlong%2C%20but%20I%20figured%20I%20should%20quit%20while%20I%E2%80%99m%20ahead%2C%20so%20please%20forgive%20me%20for%20butchering%20theis%20sweet%20couple.%20) [ ](http://www.google.com/search?hl=com&btnI=I'm+Feeling+Lucky&q=signcherie%0A%0ASigncherie%20is%20a%20very%20special%20tumblie%20and%20for%20her%20birthday%20I%20wrote%20a%20little%20Rumbelle.%20It%E2%80%99s%20not%20overlong%2C%20but%20I%20figured%20I%20should%20quit%20while%20I%E2%80%99m%20ahead%2C%20so%20please%20forgive%20me%20for%20butchering%20theis%20sweet%20couple.%20+wikipedia) [ ](http://www.google.com/search?q=signcherie%0A%0ASigncherie%20is%20a%20very%20special%20tumblie%20and%20for%20her%20birthday%20I%20wrote%20a%20little%20Rumbelle.%20It%E2%80%99s%20not%20overlong%2C%20but%20I%20figured%20I%20should%20quit%20while%20I%E2%80%99m%20ahead%2C%20so%20please%20forgive%20me%20for%20butchering%20theis%20sweet%20couple.%20) [ ](http://search.surfcanyon.com/search?f=nrl1&q=signcherie%0A%0ASigncherie%20is%20a%20very%20special%20tumblie%20and%20for%20her%20birthday%20I%20wrote%20a%20little%20Rumbelle.%20It%E2%80%99s%20not%20overlong%2C%20but%20I%20figured%20I%20should%20quit%20while%20I%E2%80%99m%20ahead%2C%20so%20please%20forgive%20me%20for%20butchering%20theis%20sweet%20couple.%20&partner=fastestfox)


End file.
